beavers_in_east_and_southfandomcom-20200215-history
Digital Maker
Requirements Digital Maker – stage 1 # Connect computer peripherals or accessories, such as a screen and keyboard, and explain what job they do. # Design a game: * Use role play to act out how your digital game would work. Play the game with a group of friends and change the rules. * Using paper, prototype a game and explain to someone how it works. You could video your explanation. * Evaluate and share your idea. 3. Edit an existing website. You could change the design using a paper printout or software. 4. Play a game with a friend where one of you acts the part of a robot and the other sends the robot commands. Record on paper what sort of commands worked best and which were hard for the ‘robot’ to follow. Digital Maker – stage 2 # Connect two devices and exchange data between them using WiFi, Bluetooth or a cable. # Show that you can use two different platforms or operating systems. They could be systems that run different devices such as computers, tablets, phones or games consoles. # Design a game: * Make a cartoon, animation or video of a game using a video camera or other equipment. * Create some pseudo code to explain how some parts of your game will work. Pseudo code is an instruction for the computer to follow, but is not written in a specific language. * Design a sequence of a game, like a whole level or an in-game puzzle. 4. Design a single page website. You can use a design tool but writing HTML code would be fine too. 5. Create a set of instructions for a programmable Robot, turtle or toy to follow. Games like Minecraft can help you do this. Digital Maker – stage 3 # Show how to troubleshoot problems with computing equipment, such as hardware devices and software updates. # Make a prototype of a game using a suitable tool. It must include: * event conditions (when your game reacts to something that happens) * user movement controls * iteration (when your code or instructions are repeated) * variables (for scoring, health or counting things within the game). 3. Build, design and publish a multipage website with working hyperlinks for navigation between the pages. 4. Make a robot using prebuilt components. Digital Maker – stage 4 # Set up a home network and connect it to the internet. # Install or run an alternative operating system on a computer. Alternatively, use a ‘Live DVD’ or USB stick. # Design a game: * Build a game that includes progression and is fun and interesting to play. * Get someone else to play and evaluate it. 4. Create a fully functioning website including linking to a database. 5. Make a robot using a kit with components that respond to sensor input (for example, a robot that backs away from an object in its path). Digital Maker – stage 5 # Install the software to run a web server and host a webpage on a computer or other device. Tools like LAMP, WAMP or Google’s Webserver project for the Raspberry Pi could help you. You can find these for free online. # Make a game or app that serves a purpose. It should: * have a clear objective * be challenging for the user * have a clear sense of progression * keep a score * offer a reward to the user for playing (for example the score could unlock levels or icons). 3. Make a website that serves a purpose, provides a good experience for the user and meets any legal requirements. 4. Use off-the-shelf components to make your own robot that responds to the environment (for example a robot that reacts to light, its proximity to other objects or sound).